Cursed
by Frogs
Summary: Rose gets cursed. Can she be saved?
1. We Find Out Something Scary

**We find out something scary!**

Rose's POV

Me and my mother, Hermione, were going to the doctor because she said she had something to tell us.

When we got to the doctor's me and my mother got out of the car and went in.

Thee doctor was waiting for us. We walked over to Dr. Lila, our doctor, and she took us to a room.

"Okay, I think Rose has censer," Dr. Lila said as we walked into the room.

I was almost crying. "It's early so we might be able to slow it down or stop it all together," she said.

Then I let one tear leak out. I ran out, scared that more would come- they did as I was running.

I ended up running into somebody, who turned out to be Malfoy. He saw me tears and held me to him.

I didn't care I was too upset. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked slowly.

"I-I m-might have ce-censer," I brook into more tears and Malfoy just held me.

Almost any other time I would have slapped him, but this time it felt converting to be in his hold.

He didn't speak at all through the rest of my tears and sobs.

I felt weak letting him see me like this but I didn't care at the time.

About a half hour later my mother got me and we drove home.


	2. We Tell My Family

**Rose's POV**

**When we got home we had to tell my father, Ron, and my brother, Hugo.**

**Hugo was strong and just gave me a hug and my dad did the same.**

**I then went to the phone to call my friends, Mea and Lizzy.**

**They were shocked but took it better than me but I didn't tell them about Malfoy.**

**Mea asked me if I wanted to spend the night at her house, I told her no - that I needed to talk to my family, she understood.**

**I was now headed to dinner, which is where we would talk about my cancer.**

"**Okay sweetie, you can get surgery or you can try or fight through it or you can get weekly shots and see if they help. Which do you want, Honey?" my mom asked me. **

"**I want the surgery," I said confident. "Okay Honey, but the surgery could kill you, so are you sure?" my mother asked. "Yes mom," I answered.**

**Mother called the doctor and my date was set for the first of June.**

**Scorpius's POV **

**I couldn't believe that Rose had cancer, I just couldn't. I also couldn't believe that she cried in front of me and let me hold her, it was imposable .**

**I was telling my friend, Drew, this. He couldn't believe it either. Then it hit me that I would need to tell her what I thought of her and soon.**


	3. June 1st

Rose's POV

_June 1_

I had been alive for 3 months. My family and brother were helping me through it all. Today was the day I got surgery.

My mom and dad would be waiting in the lobby of the hospital with my brother, Hugo, my friends/family , James, Albus, Lily, and Dom, and my Aunts and Uncles, Fred, Ginny, Harry, Percy and Bill.

I had just gotten taken into surgery. I was totally scared.

James's POV

"Do you think we should call Scorpius, remember, he told us to when she went into surgery," Lily said and that was true he had told us to do so.

"Yeah, I'll call," I said. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. He picked up ½ way through the first ring. "Hello Scorpius, Rose just went in," I said very calm.

"Okay. I'm going to be coming down," Scorpius said and then hung up. About 5 minutes later Scorpius showed up. "Hey Scorpius," I said.

Just then a nurse came out. "She stopped breathing," the nurse said.


	4. She Hurt

**Scorpius's POV**

_**Oh no, she can't be dead**_**, I thought. "Can I see her?" I asked very nice like. "I'm sorry but, no," the nurse said. I didn't care what she had said and ran past her. Nobody stopped me which was smart of them.**

**Then I found her room and ran in. There was a man on top of her. "Get off of her!" I yelled. I ran over and pulled the person off of her. I threw him across the room and he ran out of the room. I ran over to her and she was barely breathing. **

**It looked as if she had been strangled. "I love you, Rose," I told her. I was planning on telling her after she came out. I then picked her up and carried her out of the room and into the lobby. The whole family gasped. "She's alive," said James and Lily at the same time.**

**Everybody was happy and cheering that she was alive. Then she did something that surprised everyone, even me. She kissed me. "I love you, Scorpius," she told me in a weak voice. I bent down and kissed her. I then remembered that she was strangled. "Are you okay?" I asked. She shock her head, no. "Okay we need to get Rose to another hospital," I told her family.**

"**Why?" Hermione and Draco asked at the same time. "Well, when I found her there was a guy on her, she was barely breathing, and she looked as if she had been strangled," I said answering their question. **

"**Okay, well come on Rose," Hermione said. "No, I want to go with Scorpius," she said. Then a smile came upon my face. "Okay, well, Scorpius you keep my daughter safe. Got that?" Ron asked in a very strict voice. "Yes, sir," I said. Then we went to my car and got into the car driving off quickly.**


	5. Outrage

Scorpius's POV

We stayed in silence until we got to the hospital. Then I asked, "Do you still have to go?" I knew it was a wired question, but still. "No," she answered. We stayed in the car I turned on the radio and Rose started singing. Her voice was so lovely it matched the birds that sing in the morning. "Rose, are you mad at me?" I asked after the song was over.

"No, not really," she answered still staring out the window. "I love you," I said quietly. "I love you too," she said just as quite. I backed out and drove back to her house. I got out and opened up her door. She steeped out and took my hand. We walked to the porch together. When we got there my dad opened the door and exploded.

I then realized that I was at my house and not Rose's._ Oh no,_ I thought to myself. "WHY IS A WEASLEY WITH YOU AT OUR HOUSE?" my dad yelled in outrage. "She's her because I'm dating her," I said very calmly. "YOU MAY NOT DATE HER!" he yelled as he pointed at Rose.

Rose ran to my car crying. "Rose wait!" I called while chasseing her. She got in my car and locked the door and, to my disappointment, my keys were in the car. She rolled down the window. "What?" she asked while crying. "Are you okay?" I asked her as I sunk my hand into the car to unlock the door.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said calming down. I had gotten my keys and went to the other side of the car letting myself in. I then drove her home in silence.


	6. she so sad

I was so….. Angry that Mr. Malfoy- or Draco- couldn't except me. Scorpius and me stayed in silence the whole way home. I looked out the window and he drove.

"You realize I still have cancer, right?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, I realize that," he said in a quite voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked now worried.

"Yeah," he said. We then went back to silence again. When we got to my house, I got out and Scorpius gave me a big hug. Then he pulled out of the driveway.

I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to cry. I ran inside not even stopping when my parents said hello. I was going to run up the stairs, but Hugo got in the way and wouldn't let me go up the stairs.

"What's wrong Rose?" Hugo asked. I knew I was about to break down into tears.

"Nothing!" I lied and ran into the bathroom. I didn't want to cry in front of anyone especially not my brother. I barely made it to the bathroom before breaking down. I started thinking about the stuff to cry about, but there was only one that stuck, and that was: Scorpius's dad- Mr. Malfoy- not liking me. I looked for one of the few human things we had.

I found it, the shower radio. I turned it on to where no one could hear me cry. The only thing that I wasn't thinking about was that the song that came on was _If Haven Wasn't So Far Away._ The song always made me cry because for me, right now, heaven isn't so far away. When I started crying about that too, and my brother heard me. I turned down the music because I had been heard and it was hurting my ears worse than my whaling.

"Rose, I'm coming in," my brother said in a soft voice. Hugo walked in.

"Do want me to call Scorpius and tell him you need him right now?" Hugo asked me. I couldn't trust my voice so I nodded. I left the bathroom to lie down on my bed for a minute. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," I said to ether Hugo or Scorpius. Scorpius walked in with Hugo behind him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Scorpius asked me.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Why where you crying?" Scorpius asked.

"Nothing," I said. I saw my brother whisper something to Scorpius. Scorpius nodded.

"You're lying and all of us know it," Scorpius said.

"It's just I'm sad that your dad doesn't like me and I'm sad that I still have cancer and I'm sad that something happened to me when I was suppose to be curried. There's a lot more. Just please stay," I said.

He ended up staying till one in the morning. Then went because I fell asleep.


	7. anger takes over

I woke up and walked downstairs. I went to the living room to watch T.V. and I found Scorpius out dead on the couch. So, I went to kitchen to get breakfast. I made some pancakes. I had just sat them down and went to the fridge to get butter. As I was looking for butter I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Scorpius smiling down at me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey beautiful," Scorpius said. I smiled and he kissed me.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, and here's your reward. You get pancakes that I made," I said.

"Is that with orange juice or not?" he asked with a huge smile.

"No, because you can get that yourself," I smiled devilish.

"Then I might have to force you," he said with a teasing smile. He picked me up and swung me around in a circle.

"What are you two up to?" my fathers voice broke through the fun we were having.

"Having fun," I said angrily.

"Scorpius, I think it's time for you to leave," my father said in a stern voice.

"NO, he's not leaving! I invited him to come over!" I said very angry with my father.

"Then if he's not leaving you are!" he said with the same amount of anger as me.

"Fine," I said, as I left to pack my bags. Scorpius followed me.

"Rose, look at what you did! You now have no food, shelter, warmth, or water, or money to help you with your cancer! What are you going to do? Where are you going to live?" Scorpius yelled at me.

"I don't know! Maybe at Hogwarts! Maybe at the park! I don't know!" I yelled back. Scorpius ran out of my house really angry at…..me. I ruin everything! I started packing my bags crying the whole time. I ran out of the house still crying. I slept in the park that night. And no one came to find me. Not even Scorpius. Not even my parents.


	8. We are all happy

I woke up and found Scorpius at the end of the bench I was sleeping on. "Hey, you came after me," I said, smiling at Scorpius. "Yeah, you didn't think I would leave you somewhere, where you could die. Or leave you alone by yourself, did you?" Scorpius asked.

For about ten minutes we just stared at each other, smiling. Then Scorpius kissed me. "Scorpius, I have to tell you that I have decided to live with cancer. And however long I live, I want to live with you," I said.

I was happy with my decision. "Okay well if you're happy then so am I. I have one thing to ask you, though. Will you marry me? I know we're young but I also know that I want to be with you the rest of my life. So, will you?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," I all but shouted. I jumped up and hugged him. He stood up and kissed me passionately. I was soooo happy right then.

**Hey people, sorry I haven't wrote in a while but I have been babysitting. There will only be one more chapter which is the Epilog. I should have it up some time today too. Well hope you've liked the story so far and hope you like the last chapter. And I got another fan fiction account that should get updated today. The pen name is anna1234567891012345. The story is Mairage Is Tuff. And Tanks for all the reviews.**

**~Katie**


	9. Epilog

Epilog

Me and Scorpius had gotten married. We moved in to our own house because my father didn't forgive us. But I still loved him. We ended up having three boys and 2 girls. One of the was named Miranda Lee Malfoy. She had blond hair that was down to her elbow and blue sliver eyes. The other girl had red hair that was down to her butt and blue eyes. Her name was Amanda Lin Malfoy. The one boy was named Draco James Malfoy. He had blond hair and sliver eyes. The second boy was named Ron Nile Malfoy. He had red hair and blue eyes. The last boy was named Haden Michal Malfoy. He had blond hair with blue sliver eyes. And we lived a really happy life.

**Finally done. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
